Our love will never fade
by WritingWhat'sOnMyMind
Summary: Will one man's determination destroy another man's life? R


Our love will never fade.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

A/N I had this story up last year and a lot of people liked it, so I'm putting it back up and going to finish it. I hope you like it. Here goes nothing, enjoy!

Chapter One.

It was a normal day at NCIS well as normal as you can get at NCIS, the team were looking for Ari Haswari.

The tarriest sniper who was determined to bring down the term.

It had been pouring down in Washington DC all day and continued well into the night, Gibbs stood at the window looking over the city.

Not that there was much of a view with the rain pouring over the state of Washington DC.

As his trail of thought ended, Gibbs could have sworn that he had seen a flash of red hair that he would knew anywhere, but he put it down to tiredness and dismissed it, so he just continued to look out the window.

Thirty seconds the team that consisted of Tony, Kate and McGee came into the bullpen wet, tired, hungry and sore and wanted nothing than to just go home change and crawl into their beds, but they all knew that in all their years of working for Gibbs that that wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

"Boss, we couldn't find anything in that rain, its storming out there. But we'll go back out tomorrow at first light and see what we can find that's if the rain hasn't washed everything away. I don't know maybe we will get lucky." Tony told his boss, all the normal wit and sarcasm gone from a day of growling physical and emotion torture due to the terrorist that they were haunting down.

"Wow, Tony you almost sound sincere." Kate laughed.

"Not now, Kate." Tony growled at her, walking away.

"Did you have to, Kate?" McGee asked, frustrated.

"Wow, I was just trying to lighten the mood, jeez who knew Tony could be so sensitive." Kate replied, letting out a laugh.

"You don't get it, do you?" McGee yelled, surprising all of them, including himself.

"I was only joking, Tim." Kate told him.

"That man saved your life today and you can do is mock him." McGee harshly replied.

Before Kate could replied Cynthia, the Director's assistant asked for Gibbs and told him that the director wanted to see him in MTAC.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Gibbs asked, as he walked into MTAC and took a seat beside the Director who was conducting a mission over seas.

"Yes I did, I wanted to tell you first before it hit the press tomorrow morning, I'm leaving NCIS I feel that the place could use some younger blood." The Director told him

"OK, get straight to the point, who is it?" Gibbs asked him.

The Director let out a laugh and stood up doing up the buttons on his jacket as he did so.

"He's your problem now, Director." He told the person, who was stood in front of him with their back to them then he left MTAC.

The person turned around and Gibbs got the shock of his life, there standing in front of him was his wife of whom he hadn't seen 19 months.

"Jen?" He asked, more to himself then anyone else.

"Jethro, shall we cut the you haven't changed in a bit bull." Jenny asked with a smirk.

"Why start lying to each other now, Jen." Gibbs replied.

Once the last of the agents left, Jenny walked over to her husband and couple embraced in a passionate kiss, a kiss that was worth of 19 months of passion, longing, lust and love. even though they only seen each other two months ago.

"Do the team know your married?" Jenny asked as they made their way out of MTAC.

"Yeah, there still trying to figure out who." Gibbs told her with a laugh.

"Well lets put them out of their misery, shall we?" Jenny asked, as they made their way down the stairs.

By the time they had reached the bullpen Tony had come back and Kate had apologized and they were sat quietly doing the paperwork they had neglected to try and chase Ari down earlier that day.

"Team I want you to meet someone." Gibbs told them.

At the sound of their bosses voice the team looked up to see what he was about to say.

"This is the new Director and my wife Jenny Shepherd." Gibbs told the team to which he saw money exchanging hands and high fives.

"When your all finished we have a killer to apprehend." Gibbs barked at them to which a course of "Sorry boss" and "won't happen again". Were meet by the command.

Once the team and the Director got to know each other the phone on Gibbs desk rang, the team and Jenny held their breath

"Yeah, Gibbs." Gibbs answers in his usual gruff tone.

"Agent Gibbs." Ari smirk at the other end.

"Ari, tell me what you want." Gibbs told him coldly.

At the mention of the name, the team's heads shot up and they all including Jenny looked intensely at Gibbs to see how it would play out.

"Us to meet." Ari replied.

"Give me a time and a place and I'll be there." Gibbs told him

"Your bullpen one hour." Ari replied then hung up.

Gibbs put the phone down then turned to the team and Jenny.

"Here in one hour." Gibbs told them.

"Jethro, no I won't allow it." Jenny told him.

"Jen, I don't have a choice if we want to catch him." Gibbs told her.

"you all have to leave." Gibbs told them.

A unanimous "No". Was fired back at him and Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at them.

"Do you all have your weapons?" Gibbs asked them all.

The team all nodded their heads, but Jenny just looked at the floor.

"Here Jen you can use my spare." Gibbs told her as he handed her his spare weapon as he knew that the Secnav didn't allow weapons upon his private jet bare the exception of his security team.

An hour later.

The team had gone and hidden in various places while Gibbs sat at his desk, as he sat there the elevator dinged announcing that someone had arrived.

"Agent Gibbs." Ari greets as he nears Gibbs desk.

"Ari." Gibbs returns the favour.

After a couple minutes of silence Gibbs finally began to speak.

"So you were the one that wanted to meet so talk." Gibbs told him harshly.

"That I did, you on your own?" Ari asked.

"Do you see anyone around here?" Gibbs replied sarcastically.

Out of the corner of his eye Gibbs sees Tony, Kate and McGee move into position, but no Jenny, which worried him a great deal.

"Your right I did try and kill your team today but it's just me and you here and I think that you would have a hard time proving my guilt." Ari laughed at him, as he turned to walk away but instead saw three guns pointed at him.

"You think I am that stupid, Agent Gibbs?." Ari once again laughed at him.

"Jenny." Gibbs whispered.

"That beautiful redhead, she's one hell of a catch how you pulled her I'll never know. You will have to tell me your secret sometime." Ari taunted him.

"One hair on her head Haswari and I will kill you, you bastard." Gibbs threatened.

At that moment they all heard a blood chilling scream erupt throughout the bullpen and a man dragging Jenny down the stairs with a slit lip and a swollen eye.

"Do as I say and she won't get hurt, agent Gibbs." Ari told him.

The guy brung Jenny to the centre of the bullpen and drops her to her knees with a gun to her head - Gibbs gun.

A/N there you have it, I hope you enjoy it and please review, letting me know what you think :D


End file.
